Recuérdame
by SSilverScale
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando un Youkai y un humano cruzan caminos y entrelazan sentimientos? /IwaOi AU/


La primera vez que lo vio fue pura coincidencia. Se encontraba caminando cerca de las lindes del bosque, cuando un objeto redondo llamó su atención. Lo siguió con la mirada, viendo como este rebotaba contra las raíces de un árbol y se quedaba estático. Pocos segundos después el ruido de pasos hizo que se escondiera entre la vegetación, ocultándose de la nueva presencia. Sus sentidos agudizados adivinaron de qué se trataba mucho antes de que entrara en su campo de visión.

Un pequeño niño se acercó al objeto, tomándolo en sus manos. Su cabello castaño claro, peinado hacia un costado, se movió con la acción y sus ojos, del mismo color, recorrieron con curiosidad su alrededor. ¿Qué hacia un humano infante allí? Si bien era cierto que había un pequeño pueblo cerca, no era común que la gente se aproximara. La montaña y su bosque, habitados por los youkais, eran sagrados para ellos. O así había sido hace más de mil años cuando se temía y respetaba a los seres místicos. Ahora solo eran parte de libros viejos e historias para entretener o asustar. Sin embargo, existían aun algunas comunidades que creían en ellos; y por eso le resultó tan extraña la aparición de aquel niño, ya que hacía años que nadie se acercaba al bosque.

Comparando su gran tamaño con el chico, era claro que si salía y se revelaba terminaría asustándolo. Un espíritu lobo era intimidante, con su pelaje oscuro, sus colmillos y sus garras, además de superar en dimensión a los animales normales. Permaneció oculto, con sus ojos aun en el pequeño, hasta que este decidió salir del bosque. Probablemente no lo volvería a ver.

Con ese pensamiento, se adentró entre los árboles.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, fue al día siguiente cuando lo encontró otra vez. La curiosidad lo había llevado a regresar a los límites del bosque, desde donde pudo ver al niño jugando con aquel objeto circular, elevándolo con la palma de sus manos una y otra vez. No fue extraño que en un movimiento equivocado el objeto saliera en dirección a los árboles, perdiéndose entre ellos. El niño no tardó en correr detrás de este.

Su velocidad le dio la ventaja de llegar primero, encontrando el objeto fácilmente. Una idea pasó por su mente y antes de pensarlo dos veces su visión cambió de altura y sus nuevas manos humanas se extendieron para levantarlo del suelo. Cuando el niño finalmente lo encontró, en lugar de ver a un enorme lobo negro, fue a un chico de su edad, con cabello oscuro alborotado y ojos verdes. Recibió una mirada confusa, que luego se movió a lo que sus manos sostenían.

-Esa pelota es mía. –dijo, señalándola con un dedo. Con que así se llamaba esa cosa redonda. La dio vuelta entre sus palmas, para luego lanzársela al otro. –Gracias… -el chico pareció pensar en algo, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el balón. -¿Quieres jugar conmigo? -le preguntó, levantando su vista hacia él. Había soledad en sus ojos, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que nadie había acompañado al chico, ni el día anterior, ni en aquel momento.

-Claro –respondió, al tiempo que la parte más lógica dentro de su cabeza comenzó a gritarle que quizás eso no era buena idea, pero esa fue la primera vez que ignoró sus instintos. El niño sonrió ampliamente al oírlo.

-¡Genial! –exclamó, dando luego media vuelta y comenzando a caminar para salir del bosque. –Soy Tooru, por cierto. –continuó, girando la cabeza para ver que lo estuviese siguiendo.

-Hajime…-

Aquella fue la primera vez que interactuó con un humano.

* * *

Meses después, el encontrarse se había vuelto rutina. Tooru jamás preguntó por qué solo podían verse en la montaña, y el secreto de Hajime no se reveló.

En ese tiempo aprendió sobre el mundo de los humanos, pero más que eso, aprendió de aquel niño. Era infantil, algo molesto y un poco chillón. Pero también encontró a un pequeño sensible y soñador detrás de esa faceta. Aprendió que Tooru tenía seis años, que tenía una hermana mayor, que su comida favorita era el pan de leche, y muchas otras cosas que el chico parecía adorar contar una y otra vez. Y aunque Hajime llegó a enojarse de vez en cuando con la actitud del otro, jamás perdió oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su nuevo amigo, palabra que Tooru usaba a menudo para dirigirse a él.

Fue la primera amistad del espíritu lobo.

* * *

Cuatro años pasaron. Hajime tuvo que adaptar su forma humana al crecimiento natural de las personas para no levantar sospechas. A pesar del tiempo, él y Tooru aun eran amigos.

El humano no podía ir tan a menudo debido a la escuela, por lo que el lobo pasaba menos tiempo en las lindes, recorriendo el bosque en su lugar. En varias ocasiones llegó a cruzarse con otros youkais, que parecían haber descubierto su relación con el chico.

-Te traerá dolor. –le dijeron como advertencia, cuando apenas habían pasado pocos meses de su primer encuentro.

-Un humano no es capaz de causar eso a los youkai. –respondió el espíritu.

-Apártate de él antes de que sea tarde. –le volvieron a advertir. Un año ya había pasado.

-No veo razón para tener miedo. –replicó el lobo.

-No podrás volver a alejarte. –sentenciaron la última vez que los vio.

-Solo siento curiosidad. Cuando esté satisfecho, será todo. –les dijo Hajime, y esas palabras sonaron a mentiras.

Mentiras que aprendió a decir por Tooru.

Mentiras que eran algo humano.

Mentiras que quizás trato de creer.

* * *

-¿Es que acaso soy la única persona con quien hablas, Hajime? –dijo en tono burlón el castaño, sentado entre las raíces de un árbol con su espalda apoyada en el tronco. El chico había crecido, ahora con dieciséis años, volviéndose más alto y con facciones más adultas. Pero aun tenía aquella forma infantil de ser. –No te veo en otro lado que en esta montaña.

-Cállate Tooru. –espetó el otro, de pie a unos metros de distancia. Su ceño estaba fruncido ligeramente, expresión bastante usual alrededor de su amigo. Ahora que el humano era mayor, Hajime no vio problema en pasar tiempo dentro del bosque en lugar de en los límites de este. –Nunca te importo. ¿Por qué sacas el tema ahora?

-No soy tonto. –la voz de Tooru se había vuelto seria de repente, causando que el lobo arquease una ceja en su dirección. –A menos que me digas que tienes una casa escondida por aquí, no veo explicación posible. –los ojos castaños del adolescente se clavaron en Hajime, quien los evadió mirando al suelo.

-No necesitas saberlo. –respondió. Su instinto le dijo que pusiera fin a la conversación. –No es importante… -caminó hacia el árbol donde su amigo estaba sentado, siguiendo de largo y ocultándose del otro lado del tronco. –Ya deberías volver a tu casa. –agregó, aun sabiendo que al Sol le quedaban varias horas antes de ocultarse.

-Hajime. –lo llamó Tooru, y su tono tranquilo pero exigente resonó en los oídos del espíritu. No respondió. Segundos después escuchó un suspiro de parte del humano. –Sea lo que sea, no cambiara nada entre nosotros. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Pudo haberse ido sin decir nada. Ignorarlo y evitar el asunto. Pero la sinceridad que reconoció en las palabras de Tooru, la cual había aprendido a diferenciar de las mentiras, frenó sus pies. No pudo evitar recordar las advertencias de los demás youkais. Se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir creyendo sus propias mentiras.

Pasaron largos segundos, quizás minutos, en los que ninguno dijo nada ni se movió de su sitio.

-Tooru. –rompió el silencio el espíritu, para luego caminar alrededor del árbol hasta quedar en frente del humano. –Solo… cierra los ojos por unos segundos, ¿vale? –pidió. Una pequeña parte de su mente le dijo que aun podía huir, pero la ignoró cuando su amigo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

En tan solo un parpadeo la persona frente a Tooru desapareció, dejando en su lugar a un enorme lobo negro. Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de asombro, y permaneció en silencio por tanto tiempo que Hajime llegó a temer haber cometido una equivocación al mostrar su verdadera forma. Pero una risa leve escapó desde los labios del humano, acompañada de una sonrisa. El lobo sintió como una mano era apoyada a un costado de su cabeza.

-Con que no era importante, ¿eh?

Podrán haber llamado una locura a lo que Hajime hizo, pero él nunca se arrepintió de su decisión.

* * *

" _Te traerá dolor"_

Fue cuando Tooru cumplió dieciocho años que el lobo comprendió lo que aquella frase quería decir.

Con esa edad llegaba el fin de sus años escolares y su adultez. Y aunque Hajime lo había visto crecer, fue una conversación que tuvo lugar aquel día la que lo hizo finalmente caer en la cuenta de que mientras Tooru crecía, para él no pasaba el tiempo.

-Hajime, ¿hace cuántos años vives en este bosque? –le había preguntado. Se encontraban recostados sobre el pasto, en uno de los múltiples claros del bosque que el lobo había descubierto. Habían permanecido en silencio, simplemente relajados. Desde que Hajime había revelado su identidad, el humano había puesto mucha curiosidad en el mundo de los youkais, hasta que finalmente habían llegado al asunto de la edad de los espíritus.

-No lo sé exactamente…-respondió Hajime, pensativo. –Han sido más de mil años… el sonido de su amigo moviéndose llamo la tención del youkai, haciendo que girara un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Tooru se había acomodado para estar sobre su costado, de cara a Hajime. Apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano, manteniendo su brazo en alto con el codo. La tristeza en su rostro no pasó desapercibida para el lobo, aunque tratara de ocultarla con una falsa sonrisa. –Tooru…

-Y pensar que para mí estos trece años han sido tan largos. –comentó el castaño, evitando la mirada de su amigo. –Para ti son como un parpadeo, ¿no?... La vida de los humanos es muy corta a comparación de las suyas.

Hajime se irguió de repente, sin separar sus ojos del adolescente. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

-¡No son solo un parpadeo! –exclamó sobresaltando a Tooru. –No lo son… Quizás lo fueron al inicio, pero eso no significa que valgan menos solo porque viví más de mil años… Son lo más importante, Tooru…

Apenas había acabado de hablar cuando sintió dos brazos rodearle, haciéndole caer de espaldas por el impulso. No tardó en oír los sollozos surgir de su amigo, quien enterraba su rostro en el hombro de Hajime, y habló en voz entrecortada.

-Incluso cuando no este. –tartamudeó por el llanto. -¿Podrías no olvidarme?

No supo si fueron las palabras, la atmósfera del momento o el hecho de imaginar que Tooru desaparecería, pero sintió como sus propios ojos se humedecían, dejando escapar lágrimas al tiempo que abrazaba al castaño con fuerza.

-Lo prometo. –logró decir entre sollozos. –Lo prometo, Tooru.

Así estuvieron durante lo que parecieron horas, sosteniéndose mutuamente. Aquella fue la primera vez que Hajime lloró.

Cuando por fin se apartaron lo suficiente para mirarse los rostros, Tooru apoyó su frente contra la del lobo, causando que las lagrimas cayeran en la cara de este y se mezclaran con las que salían de los ojos verdes, al tiempo que tomaba la cara del otro entre sus manos. Y su voz sonó desesperada cuando repitió una y otra vez las mismas palabras, y Hajime sintió un nudo en la garganta al oírlas.

-Te quiero, Hajime, te quiero. –dijo casi con temor en su voz, como si quien fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento fuera el espíritu. El youkai reforzó su agarre en el adolescente, y cuando sus labios se encontraron se preguntó por qué no había notado el amor que le tenía a aquel humano hasta ese momento.

Pero desde ese instante lo supo. Supo que era capaz de amarlo aunque doliera, a pesar de saber que tarde o temprano la naturaleza humana de Tooru lo arrancaría de su lado.

Ese día, por primera vez en su vida, Hajime maldijo el hecho de ser un youkai.

* * *

Los años continuaron pasando, y ambos hicieron lo posible para disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba, incierto, pero que tendría un final. No paso un día sin que Tooru visitase al youkai, quien siempre lo esperaba en las afueras del bosque. El humano le había dicho que en su pueblo comenzaban a nacer rumores sobre sus visitas a la montaña, y que era mejor que no se dejase ver. Por suerte, su secreto jamás se descubrió.

Mediante pasó el tiempo, Hajime presenció como el castaño crecía y, poco a poco, sus fuerzas desaparecían. Ambos sabían que todo acabaría, por lo que trataron de que los momentos juntos valieran la pena, y el youkai hizo lo posible por grabar cada uno en su mente.

Hasta que, una noche, Hajime supo que el final estaba cerca. Habían pasado setenta y cinco años desde la primera vez que había visto a Tooru, y sabía que el hombre estaba en su límite.

Usando la oscuridad a su favor, el lobo salió del bosque, hacia el pueblo. Buscó hasta encontrar la casa del humano, cuidadoso de no ser visto. Al parecer Tooru también había presentido que su tiempo se estaba por acabar, ya que lo encontró fuera de la vivienda, como si lo esperara. Sin cruzar palabras, Hajime cargó al hombre en su lomo y regreso a la montaña. La caminata entre los árboles fue larga, en la que ambos comenzaron a contar viejas memorias, tratando de extender sus últimos momentos. El youkai sintió la respiración sobre su pelaje, la cual era pausada. Demasiado. Cuando llegaron a cierto claro familiar, Hajime dejó cuidadosamente al humano en el suelo, para luego permitirle apoyar su cuerpo en él, prácticamente rodeando a Tooru con su enorme forma de lobo.

-Es todo, Hajime… -la voz de Tooru sonó cansada, débil, y causó dolor en el corazón del youkai el oírla. -¿Valió la pena?... –preguntó, relajándose contra Hajime, mirando los ojos verdes de este.

-Cada segundo. –respondió con toda sinceridad. Una sonrisa se hizo paso en la cara del humano, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Bien dicho… Espero que no olvides tu promesa. –Tooru dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-Tonto, jamás lo haría. –su voz comenzó a sonar entrecortada, notando como la respiración de el humano se hacía más débil. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el regazo de este. Sintió esas conocidas manos acariciar su pelaje, haciéndole recordar momentos similares y más alegres. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, y supo que en cualquier momento sería incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

El silencio se extendió durante largos minutos, en los que Hajime se concentró solo en sentir el pecho del humano subir y bajar, deseando internamente poder hacer algo para mantenerlo de esa forma para siempre.

Imágenes de todos los años desde que conoció a Tooru pasaron por su mente. A pesar de haber vivido milenios, jamás se había sentido como vivir hasta antes de encontrarlo. Tooru le había enseñado como se sentía la alegría, la tristeza, el enfado, la soledad, el dolor y el amor. Le había enseñado lo que era ser un humano. Y era posible que una pequeña parte del youkai lo fuera a esas alturas.

-Te quiero. –murmuró rompiendo el silencio, y sintiendo las lagrimas escapar de sus ojos. Muchas leyendas hablaban de cómo los demonios y espíritus podían robar o hechizar las almas de las personas. Pero Tooru había sido capaz de atrapar la suya. Y se llevaría una parte de ella cuando su contador llegase a cero. –Todo valió la pena… y volvería a elegir vivir todo otra vez… -Hajime sabía que las vidas humanas acababan en algún momento, que nada podía revertir eso, pero se encontró a si mismo rogando por más tiempo, por evitar aquella despedida. –No me dejes, Tooru…-apretó la mandíbula, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer con más insistencia.

-Yo también viviría todo otra vez si pudiera. –habló el hombre. Sus brazos se movieron para abrazar la cabeza del lobo, apoyando luego su mejilla sobre esta. El aliento golpeó una de las orejas del youkai, por lo que Tooru solo tuvo que susurrar para hacerse oír. –Hajime. – el lobo cerró sus parpados, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera. –Gracias…

Las manos que lo abrazaban se soltaron luego de eso. La respiración en su oreja se detuvo. El cuerpo inmóvil permaneció apoyado contra su lomo, pero el calor que irradiaba fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

Esa noche, Hajime aulló hasta quedarse sin voz.

Al día siguiente una tumba apareció en aquel lugar. Semanas después, habitantes del pueblo la encontraron, en su búsqueda de cierto anciano desaparecido, y parecieron adivinar a quien pertenecía.

Los años siguieron pasando. La sepultura fue olvidada casi por completo, así como la identidad de a quién pertenecía. Pero el rumor de que un gran lobo negro cuida de ella aun viaja entre humanos y youkais por igual.


End file.
